dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Arl of Redcliffe
} |name = Arl of Redcliffe |image = Arl_of_Redcliffe.jpg |px = 270px |start = Alistair after completing Ostagar |end = (varies) |location = Redcliffe |qcat = main quest |rewards = Blood Mage specilization +20 approval points 1 tome for skill or spell |previous = Broken Circle |related = This is one of the four main quest lines that must be completed before calling The Landsmeet: Arl of Redcliffe Broken Circle A Paragon of Her Kind Nature of the Beast |next = Nature of the Beast |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Arl of Redcliffe is one of the main quests in Dragon Age: Origins. After the introductory quests, Alistair recommends that the party journey to Redcliffe, his childhood home, in order to obtain the assistance of Arl Eamon Guerrein. However, when the party arrives, they find the town besieged by an undead army and the Arl gravely ill. Walkthrough Redcliffe Village As you approach the village, you will meet Tomas, triggering a cut-scene in which you are introduced to Bann Teagan, Arl Eamon's brother. He is essentially leading the villagers as the Arl has fallen ill, and communications with the castle have been interrupted by the undead army that is storming the village every night. When speaking to Bann Teagan and offering your help to defend the village: :If you help: ::Morrigan does not want to get involved: . :: :: :: :: ::Sten will argue it is pointless to aid Redcliffe, resulting in: :::With sufficient persuasion (25 is not enough), this can be reversed: . If the Warden chooses to help the population of Redcliffe, the next steps involve preparing for the nightly attack (see A Village Under Siege), and eventually fighting off the undead (see The Attack at Nightfall). After The Attack at Nightfall, Arlessa Isolde will join The Warden and Bann Teagan in a cut-scene providing some information on what is happening in the Castle. Redcliffe Castle According to Isolde, the Castle has been invaded by an "evil force" released by an infiltrator, a mage paid by Loghain to poison Arl Eamon. The mage was discovered and captured, but the evil in the castle is beyond control. Many within the castle have been killed, but the arl and arlessa, their son Connor and the mage are still alive. Connor is somehow afflicted, and Isolde has convinced the "evil force" that she could find help in the village. Allowed to leave for a brief time, she tries to bring Bann Teagan to the castle, alone. Teagan agrees to go with Isolde, unwilling to risk refusing, but gives The Warden his Signet Ring for secret access to the castle's basement. Inside the windmill, across from the entrance to the hidden passage, is a chest containing an Injury Kit and a love letter for the quest Correspondence Interruptus. Enter the Castle After using the secret passage, open the first door and there will be three Enraged Corpses waiting to attack. After this fight, the party finds Jowan (former colleague of the mage Warden) in one of the cells. Talking to him garners some information about what is happening in the castle. Jowan will tell The Warden that he used the guise of tutoring Connor to poison Arl Eamon. He will say that Loghain had him hired to do so in exchange for amnesty (Jowan being a condemned blood mage). He insists, however, that he did not do anything to summon the undead, despite the arlessa's claims. She has had him tortured and locked up. Jowan expresses the desire to right his wrongs, and asks The Warden to release him. There are four options at this point: *Kill Jowan. ** (or if hardened) ** ** ** **Oghren, Wynne, Zevran and Shale are indifferent *Free Jowan and tell him to do anything other than run. **He will refuse to leave without making amends, and is encountered again later ** (no penalty with successful persuasion) ** (or if you attempt to recruit him - he will refuse - then say "Just don't make things worse.") ** ** **Wynne, Zevran and Shale are indifferent. *Free Jowan and tell him you never want to see him again. (This or killing Jowan '''and' siding with the templars in Broken Circle will eliminate any option of saving Connor's life.) ** (no penalty with successful persuasion) ** ** ** **Shale and Zevran are indifferent *Leave Jowan locked up. **He remains in the cell until you change your mind or Bann Teagan retrieves him later. Explore the Castle Main Floor The first time the party enters this area is from below into the northwest corner of the level. They will quickly be confronted by undead. The chapel across the hall holds an elite greater shade with a few lesser minions and a book. The other room next to the entry point is the armoury (which is locked); inside is a variety of weapons and armor. To the east more corpses will be encountered. Kennels to the north contain several mabari (one elite); these will only attack if approached. Loot here includes kaddis, a collar and a for Dog. South of the corridor, a door leading to the Main Hall is impassable; another leads to more undead. Beyond are stairs to the castle's cellar. Basement - Cellar The second section of the basement is a single room providing passage to the courtyard. Check the containers here for and a Love Letter. Courtyard Here a considerable fight awaits. Shambling Corpses and Skeleton Archers make up the majority of the enemies. However, there is also a Revenant. A lever just inside the inner gate may be activated before, during or after any fighting. Ser Perth and other knights wait beyond the gate (if they were not lost during The Attack at Nightfall) and will join battle if it is lifted while there are still undead standing. Once the knights are inside the gates and the fight is over, The Warden may advise them to hold the courtyard or follow the party inside. Either way, entering the main floor triggers a cutscene. What to do with Connor Eventually, The Warden will reach the Main Hall of the Castle and find Bann Teagan (possessed), Connor (possessed) and Isolde. A cutscene leads to a fight against a group of dominated guards, led by Bann Teagan. Connor runs away during this battle; afterwards, The Warden must decide how to handle the boy's possession: ; Option 1: 'Kill Connor' : This may seem like the simplest option, but it is still a difficult one. On the second floor are large groups of undead waiting to lay waste to the party, and it may be necessary to cycle in your best fighters before venturing there. (It is also wise to bring a lock-picker, as Redcliffe's vault contains a decent cache of treasure and equipment. The vault's key drops from the Chamberlain on the main floor, but after this quest is completed only sufficient lockpicking can (re-)open that door. : As for killing Connor, you had better come prepared. Connor himself will lose control, and the Demon in its 'true' form will block all exits from the room. Out of all the options, this is definitely the hardest, and the ensuing battle is far more difficult than the possible options below (not including Broken Circle, which has tough fights of its own). : The Demon will start off the fight with AOE spells, which it will repeat every now and then between single-target attacks. It has high health but its spells can easily be avoided as long as the group keeps moving. When its health reaches a certain amount, the Demon will disappear in a burst of light that brings a few Rage Demons. These deal significant damage when ganging up, but can be killed rather easily. Between finishing them off and the return of the Desire Demon : The demon will come back and run through its spells once more, not really changing strategies. It will teleport once again when its health gets low enough, bringing in more powerful and more numerous rage demons. : Hopefully the Desire Demon is now sufficiently weak enough for you to dispatch it. Cutscene: The Warden is summoned to the Arl's chambers to discuss his situation. ; Option 2: 'Jowan's Ritual' : If you freed Jowan from his cell earlier on, or at the very least did not kill him, you have the option of utilizing his rather unpleasant talent for Blood Magic to deal with the Demon in its own territory. Jowan will explain that he can do this alone, but he will need two things: A mage to enter the Fade and kill the Demon, and a person to sacrifice in the process. Isolde will tearfully step forward as the one who will die, and will not be persuaded otherwise, so there is only the matter of which mage to send. A mage Warden may enter the Fade and deal with the demon personally (possibly gaining a powerful prize in the process). Otherwise, you will need to 'volunteer' one of the mages available. Once this is decided, the ritual can begin. : A slightly disturbing cutscene will ensue, in which Jowan will begin to cast his spell and Isolde will ready herself for her fate. In an instant, Isolde will be gruesomely killed, as if run through by an invisible spear. Your chosen mage will also be wounded and brutally hurled to the floor. Pale, unresponsive and apparently lifeless, s/he will depart from the physical and journey into the realm of the Fade... ; Option 3: Travel to the Circle Tower for help : This will spare Connor and Isolde. This option will be unavailable if Broken Circle is already completed '''and' the Warden sided with the Templars.'' If the party has not yet braved Kinloch Hold's abominations, the resolution to "Arl of Redcliffe" must come after it is completed - and without taking the Templars' side. (This 'wait' will not make any difference to Connor's condition, nor to Eamon's.) The dialogue includes the option of stalling for time, providing an opportunity to explore the rest of the castle. Some enemies and treasures available at this point will be removed once the quest line has progressed. Alistair's Mother's Amulet is found in a desk. Any knights that made it inside can help you with the fighting on this floor. Upper Floor Note: It is advised that you save before entering the Upper Floor, as the vault is one of the few locations where a large amount of especially rare items can be found (for example part of the Commander's Plate Armor Set or Chevalier Armor Set). Therefore people should save before entering and reload and repeat until they can get the best loot available. If this level of the Castle is explored before completing the Arl quest, the Warden can find: * * a * Corpse Gall (from the undead around here) * the Vault: the door to this room can be opened with a key found on the body of the Chamberlain, found on the Main Floor of the Castle. Opening the door provides 50 experience points, and access to a good selection of weapons and armors (both elite and boss rank), as well as: ** ** Eamon's Shield Enter the Fade The Fade can be entered by the Warden (if playing as a mage), Morrigan, Wynne, Jowan (if the Circle has been recruited and he was brought/sent upstairs from his cell) or First Enchanter Irving (if the Circle has been recruited and he is asked to perform this ritual). The discussion regarding who will go should trigger approval changes. * If you say you must think about who will enter the Fade: ** ** ** ** ** * If you decide to let Jowan sacrifice Isolde for the ritual: ** ***Even if not in the current party; also see below. Can be mitigated to , possibly further, with high cunning. ** ** (or if you send her into the Fade) ** (or if you send her into the Fade) ** * If you have the Circle of Magi use lyrium for the ritual: ** ** ** ** ** * If you suggest killing Connor: ** ***This loss can be canceled by successful persuasion; ** ** ** ** * If you go through with killing Connor: ** ** ** Shale is indifferent Note that Jowan has Blood Mage spells but only basic gear. Also, if you send someone other than The Warden, there will be no option to bargain with the Desire Demon. The Fade One of the options in dealing with Connor is to enter the Fade as the Warden yourself (assuming the Warden is a Mage). This section of the Fade is fairly small and a single path winds its way through smaller portions. Various Fade Portals will provide passage to the next part every time. On the destination side of each portal, the Warden will find what appears to be Connor, but quickly turns into a Demon after a brief dialogue. These Demons have the appearance of the Desire Demon the Warden is hunting, but none of its abilities. As the Warden progresses, the Demons will also be aided by Lesser Rage Demons. After defeating each Demon, the Fade portal that lead to the encounter re-opens, allowing passage to the next section. The Desire Demon In the Fade, the demon possessing Connor can either be killed or convinced to trade a favor for its life. If the Warden is a mage and enters the Fade personally, the Blood Mage specialization can be unlocked by conversing with the demon. If someone else (Morrigan, Wynne, Jowan, or Irving) enters the Fade, they will not trade with the demon and the specialization (or any other reward) cannot be unlocked. Soon after entering the Fade, you will see the Arl calling out for Connor. Speaking with him is not necessary, but it can be informative. Continue down the path and enter the portal, where you will see Connor. You must speak with Connor; regardless of which options are selected the demon will replace Connor and fight you. Once defeated, the demon will disappear and the exit portal will activate. Traveling through it will lead to another "Connor". This process repeats three times. None of the dialogue options change the progression or the final conversation with the true Desire Demon. When you speak with the demon in her true form, you should not choose any of the below replies if you wish to gain a reward from her (keep in mind she will only bargain with the Warden): * "There will be no discussion." * "No, I will not deal with you." * "I want you to pay for your atrocities." * "I want nothing from you." * "I say no deal." * "No. Our talk is done here." If the option, "(Intimidate) How about you leave and I do not destroy you." is selected the only way to still get a reward from the demon is if a second, harder Intimidate test is passed: "(Intimidate) On the contrary, I believe you can offer more." Master Persuasion may be necessary to force the demon's hand. This is the only way to get the demon to leave for good, which is proven true by the epilogue, and still get a reward from it. Other than the above mentioned, every option will eventually lead to a final choice that will determine what Desire Demon will give you. Possible trades are: * "Arcane secrets. I want to know specialized blood magic." → unlocks the Blood Mage specialization. * "I'll take pleasure, demon. Show me what you've got." → a kissing scene between the Warden and the demon. * "Pleasure is empty. I want the love of those around me." → you can boost one of your companions' approval ratings . * "Keep it simple. Something to increase my talents." → you get a Tome of Ethereal Suggestion ( ). * "I want nothing from you." If you unlock Blood Mage, it will appear in the specializations the next time you level up. Notes * Like all other specializations, the Blood Mage unlock is tied to your account, and only needs to be unlocked on one character. One also has the option of simply unlocking it once, then reverting to a prior save. * If you are intimidating enough you can intimidate her twice to let her go away permanently and get one of the trades for free as well. * If you attack and kill the demon in the Fade, you will not be able to loot her as nothing real exists in the fade. * If you choose Jowan, you can not make any deals with the demon and you face a difficult time in the fade, for Jowan is a very weak offensive mage and has no health or lyrium potions. Confronting Connor *If you wait to make your decision and explore the castle, you will eventually find Connor on the 2nd floor, past the vault. If you try to enter the Arl's room (directly behind Connor), you will get in combat with the desire demon in the physical realm; at that point it will be impossible to keep Connor alive. :This may be tougher than a Fade confrontation, as the desire demon brings forth corpses and rage demons to help it. However, it does yield experience for all party members (unlike using the Fade to free Connor, which only gives XP to the Warden, Morrigan or Wynne). :For what it's worth, killing Connor is the only way to loot this demon. It will also affect approval of allies not in your current party. If you win the fight, you have several options: **Let Isolde kill Connor: *** *** *** *** ***Shale is indifferent **Knock her out and kill Connor yourself: *** *** ****This happens even if she is not present. *** *** ****If Oghren is not in the current party, the loss is only . *** *** *** **Kill Connor yourself: *** *** *** *** *** Result Once the demon has departed, a cutscene presents the state of Redcliffe. Teagan is leading the rebuilding effort since the Arl is still sick (albeit in what seems to be a stable condition); it seems the only hope for healing him is The Urn of Sacred Ashes. If Jowan is still alive, Teagan asks for advice in dealing with him, but waits to give the decision to his brother regardless of the Warden's input. If the quest for the Urn is already completed, this dialogue will only be ended by revealing the ashes to Isolde and/or Teagan. Once "Arl of Redcliffe", Broken Circle, A Paragon of Her Kind, and Nature of the Beast) are complete, Arl Eamon will be ready to call the Landsmeet (but will wait if asked to). Rewards After the Attack at Nightfall - if you can keep all villagers and knights alive. After dealing with Connor - will be given by Isolde if you try to persuade her to give some of her wealth; if Connor still lives, you can suggest she give it to him instead specialization unlocked (if the Warden is a mage and asked for arcane secrets from the Desire Demon). After Arl Eamon recovers specialization unlocked. Additionally, once Arl Eamon is cured you will receive either (as mage/warrior) or (as rogue) if his offer of a reward is accepted. You may also receive (not on v 1.04). Alistair's Reaction Upon arriving in camp after resolving the situation with Connor, Alistair will confront the Warden about it. If the Warden chose to kill Connor, or allowed Jowan to use Blood Magic to reach the Fade, Alistair will angrily confront her/him about it; you can attempt to mitigate Alistair's reaction, or fan the flames. *Allowing Jowan to use Blood Magic may trigger Alistair to lose immediately, and during the Camp conversation, up to an additional can be lost. *If Alistair is in the party and The Warden kills Connor, from the Camp conversation may be lost. However, if the Warden assures Alistair that the act was not enjoyed, Alistair may acknowledge the choice as necessary, and only will be lost; this may be affected by the way in which the Warden speaks to Connor and Isolde during the quest. *If Alistair is not in the party when Connor is killed or Jowan uses Blood Magic, he will still confront The Warden in camp. He can be soothed and persuaded that the Warden did the best he/she could, leading to a loss of only or, even less, if the Warden succeeds in Persuading him that there was no other option. *If Alistair was in the party when Connor is killed or Jowan is allowed to use Blood Magic, he will confront The Warden at the camp. If The Warden picks the option "I think that turned out quite well, don't you?" in response to the confrontation, Alistair will thank The Warden for saving the Arl's family, even though either Connor or Isolde was killed. Alistair will gain from this conversation. However , on the PS3 this same response can invoke a possible . *If the Circle of Magi are called in, which results in Connor and his mother living, then when Alistair confronts you he will thank you rather than be angry ( ). Additional Notes *If you have done the Broken Circle quest first you can only seek the Circle's help if the mages were saved. *Even if the quest for the Urn is completed prior to progressing this far at Redcliffe, Arl Eamon is unreachable until Connor's possession is resolved. Side quests Bugs The codex entry for Isolde, as well as the epilogue, may read that she was sacrificed even if she is saved. This can be triggered by discussing Jowan's plan and then deciding against it, but even other paths can result in this mistaken entry.}} "Keep it simple. Something to improve my talents." when bargaining with the demon may unlock the Blood Mage specialization.}} Based on choices made after entering Redcliffe Castle, the journal entry for the quest may not update properly and you may not receive the achievement for completing it. Speaking to Ser Perth immediately after defeating Bann Teagan, then choosing to sacrifice Isolde, may somehow prevent the blood ritual cutscene from occurring, causing continuity errors within the rest of the quest.}} Recruiting the Circle of Magi for the lyrium ritual may somehow lead to the cutscene of Jowan using Isolde for the blood ritual. Upon returning to Redcliffe Castle, the quest journal states that the quest was completed without killing Connor or Isolde and that Broken Circle was not completed.}} Exploit After resolving the issues with Connor, the Vault will be relocked. Unlocking it gives 50 XP (the Key that may have first opened it will no longer work). Every time you return to the second floor, it will be locked again. See also Gallery Redcliffe_concept_arl_of_redcliffe.jpg|Arl of Redcliffe concept art. Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests